<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Closet Makeouts by I_Am_A_Bish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566538">Closet Makeouts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_A_Bish/pseuds/I_Am_A_Bish'>I_Am_A_Bish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Closets, Hot, M/M, Marc - Freeform, Sloppy Makeouts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:58:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_A_Bish/pseuds/I_Am_A_Bish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically this is during Zombiezou. Nathaniel and Marc know eachother. Nathaniel runs into a closet and locks it to hide from the kissing zombies only to be met with Marc.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marc Anciel &amp; Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Closet Makeouts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nathaniel ran across the school floor looking for any place to hide. Their teacher had been akumatized again and he was not in the mood to start making out with un-consenting strangers. Nope.</p><p>His eyes caught a closet door and he sprinted towards it. Quickly opening it and rushing it he turned around to lock it. </p><p>Small banging and "kissy" could be heard from outside the locked door but eventually stopped. Sighing he relaxed.</p><p>It was alright. He was gonna be fine. Lady bug and Chat Noir would fix this soon. He was confident of it!</p><p>But suddenly he felt someones hand creep over his shoulder. Freezing up he looked at his left shoulder. Black gloves, black nails. He knew that hand from anywhere.</p><p>"MARC NO!" He panicked turning around to see the all familiar boy. His head was down and he looked oddly calm. But suddenly his head lifted up.</p><p>"Kissy" he whispered happily his lips puffing out as he leaned in close. Nathaniel panicked. What was he supposed to do? He loved Marc and had a crush on him but he didn't want their first kiss to be like this!</p><p>So he did the only thing he could think of. Slapping.</p><p>The moment his hand came in contact with Marcs cheek Marc jumped and yelped grimacing. "NATHANIEL WHAT THE SH*T!? I WAS MESSING AROUND!" He growled rubbing his now red cheek.</p><p>Nathaniel's face blushed slightly as he tried to apologize. "I'm sorry but that wasn't funny! I thought the love of my life was-" he stopped. Oh god. He had just confessed.</p><p>Marcs face was as red as his sweatshirt as he looked at Nathaniel wide eyed. "You...I'm...I'm the love of your life?" He asked his eyes clearly emotional.</p><p>Nathaniel shyly nodded before being hugged tightly. "Oh Nathaniel! I love you too!" Marc replied his eyes glowing in the dark closet. </p><p>Nathaniel chuckled at how excited Marc was acting. Almost like a dog. It was adorable.</p><p>Suddenly an idea crept into his head. He started to smirk before pinning Marc to the wall. Despite their height differences the slightly shorted red-head was able to stare into Marcs eyes.</p><p>"Kiss me Marc." He practically purred. At this point he had forgotten about the kissing zombies. He was more focused on this.</p><p>Marc shyly nodded eyes wide as Nathaniel leaned forward and connected their lips. </p><p>Unlike his own, Marcs lips were plump and soft. Too addicting for his safety. His more hard and chapped.</p><p>The kiss lasted a few minutes the two just sitting in that closet kissing. Eventually the pulled away for air before going back for more.</p><p>Marcs arms had found their way over Nathaniels shoulders as the two kissed. But Nathaniel wanted more.</p><p>Nathaniel being the more pushy one gently bit Marcs bottom lip. He knew Marc knew what he was asking for as the ravenettes face turned redder.</p><p>Slowly Marc opened his mouth and Nathaniel went right for it. He slipped his tounge in exploring Marcs mouth as the kiss got heated.</p><p>The two had to pull away for air ever few minutes but always went back for more. Marcs legs now rested on the sides of Nathaniels torso as he held the gay mess up. </p><p>After what seemed like forever the two pulled away. A thin line of saliva connecting their mouths.</p><p>Nathaniel smirking went for Marcs neck when he heard someone talking. "They went over here!"</p><p>He ignored hit nibbling on the soft skin after taking off Marcs choker and</p><p>"NATHAnIEL YOU O- oh my god."</p><p>The two boys looked up quickly to see Ladybug who had unlocked the door and Alix standing in the middle of the door way.</p><p>The two freaked out blushing as the got away from each other. Putting their stuff back on the looked at the two girls awkwardly.</p><p>It was silent.</p><p>"Can I Join?"</p><p>"GODDAMNIT ALIX NO F*CK OFF!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>